


Старк

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Локи знал, что старки это не забавные домашние зверюшки





	Старк

Какой смысл весь год быть послушным сыном и самым прилежным учеником, терпеть по этому и по многим другим поводам насмешки от собственного брата и его недалеких друзей, отказывать себе в возможности пошалить и хорошенько проучить последних, чтобы все равно в день своего рождения не получить то, о чем мечтаешь больше всего на свете?  
  
А Локи мечтал! О! Он жаждал, вожделел и… Что там еще обычно говорят взрослые? В общем, Локи хотел живого старка.  
  
Да, да, да, Локи знал, что старки не забавные волшебные зверюшки, которых можно поймать и посадить на цепь, как предлагал Тор. Старки — разумные существа, это было известно о них доподлинно. Как и то, что никто и никогда не видел взрослого старка. К народам, населявшим Иггдрасиль, старки попадали в нежном возрасте, когда их практически невозможно отличить от детей фелинов. И прекрасно маскировались под них. Пока, конечно, старк не соизволял открыть свой рот. И тогда только глухой или полный балбес, например, такой как Вольштаг, мог перепутать котенка фелина и старка. Потому что даже будучи детьми, старки были поумнее многих взрослых.  
  
Хотя бы ради этого, ради возможности поговорить с кем-то на равных, без пренебрежительной скидки на рост и возраст, можно было мечтать о старке. Но, словно этого мало, старки были способны путешествовать между мирами, не прибегая к помощи зазнайки Хеймдалля и минуя Химинбьёрг у подножия Биврёста. А! И еще они могли исполнить желание. Одно. Но НАСТОЯЩЕЕ. Именно так. Большими буквами. Совершить невозможное, прежде чем пропасть навсегда.  
  
В общем, Локи хотел старка. Безумно. Чтобы получить то, чего не могли дать ни прилежание, ни хорошие отметки. Возможность хоть раз увидеть, как Один смотрит на него так же, как на своего первенца, Тора. Ставит его выше.  
  
При всем своем честолюбии, а Локи был честолюбив, он прекрасно понимал, что никогда не сможет претендовать на то место в сердце отца, которое занимал Тор. И царем ему не быть. Возможно, первым советником, но не более того. Однако понимать и точно знать — абсолютно разные вещи. И пока Один твердо не обозначил свои приоритеты вслух, Локи мог попытаться все изменить. И именно для этого ему нужен был старк.  
  
Ах, если бы можно было призвать старка магическим путем! Но, увы, никакая ворожея не была способна на это, и ни в одной из изученных книг не было ни единого намека на нужное заклинание. Поэтому Локи был готов ухватиться за любой шанс. И смеялся до слез, когда его мать вскользь упомянула древнюю примету, согласно которой старки приходили к хорошим детям, сумевшим остаться таковыми целый год. Целый год без шалостей и озорства!  
  
Казалось бы, невозможное дело для такого, как он. Быть послушной паинькой. Но Локи взвесил все шансы и вероятности, стиснул зубы, проговорил нужные слова и приступил.  
  
Это был очень тяжелый год, но он выдержал. И ради чего? Чтобы получить дюжину книг, рогатый шлем, который будет всегда впору, и очередную зеленую рубаху? Но словно этого было мало, среди подарков обнаружился сверток, из которого Фандрал, с гиканьем и улюлюканьем, извлек игрушечного фелина, сшитого, наверное, Фригг.  
  
Такого позора Локи вынести уже не мог. Он же не ребенок, в конце-то концов! За что мать так с ним? Но когда друзья Тора и сам брат, дразнясь, стали перебрасывать друг другу игрушку, Локи, неожиданно для самого себя, бросился ее отнимать. Пришлось изрядно попотеть, прежде чем удалось прижать к груди маленькое тельце со смешными кошачьими ушками в коротких каштановых кудрях, даже на вид мягкой бородкой и гладким хвостом. Он уткнулся в макушку подарка, стараясь не дать волю горьким слезам, когда внезапно почувствовал под ладонью, которой он неосознанно поглаживал удивительно теплую игрушку, робкий толчок. Один. Другой. Третий. Словно там билось пусть крохотное, но настоящее сердце. А потом комочек тепла сладко зевнул и открыл глаза. Большие, карие, в обрамлении длинных густых ресниц. Они смотрели с легкой насмешкой и в них светился ум. Недюжий ум. Заглянув в них, Локи понял, что его желание сбылось. Он держал в руках настоящего старка .  


 

***

  
— Ты помнишь своих родителей и дом?  
Тони даже не повернул голову в сторону задавшего вопрос Тора. Это должно было быть обидным, особенно для горячего, не терпящего промедления Тора, но тот молча ждал, и это было самым удивительным. То, как ловко Тони управлялся с ними всеми. Локи в первый же день знакомства со старком понял, что если тот не хочет отвечать на какой-то вопрос, пытаться заставить его говорить бесполезно. До Тора и компании эта немудреная истина доходила гораздо дольше, но и они, в конечном итоге, научились смирять свой нрав.  
  
Напротив, если что-то интересовало Тони, заткнуть его не мог даже магический кляп. Хотя бы потому, что магия на Тони не действовала. Магия Локи. А с кулаками Тора и неразлучной четверки Тони справлялся на раз. Попытавшийся отвесить ему шутливую затрещину Вольштагг неделю ходил с ушибленной об голову Тони ладонью. "Старки сделаны из железа", — как ни в чем не бывало заявил тогда Тони, объясняя случившиеся. Словно произошедшие было в порядке вещей. Он не стал ни жаловаться, ни обижаться, что, несомненно, подняло его в глазах забияк, но задирать его больше никто не пытался. Да и если бы кто узнал, что дети Асгарда жестоки в отношении старка… Ну… Локи даже не хотел представлять чем бы это для них закончилось. Ничем хорошим — это точно. Даже несмотря на то, что Тор — наследный принц.  
  
Тони меж тем задумчиво прикусил травинку и лениво закинул ногу на ногу, позволяя солнечным лучам в саду целовать его розовую пяточку. В день, когда старк появился в доме Одинсонов, и после того, как шумиха, вызванная его пробуждением, немного улеглась, Локи первым делом попытался выяснить, откуда старк взялся и как его зовут. Если на первый вопрос Локи до сих пор не получил вразумительного ответа, то со вторым все было легко и просто. Старк пожал плечами и заявил: “Не знаю".  
  
Тут же друзья Тора, словно стремясь искупить первые минуты непочтительного обращения со старком, стали наперебой предлагать разные имена, одно вычурнее другого. Глаза старка, и без того огромные, расширились в ужасе и изумлении. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Локи и тот, не долго думая, сказал первое, что пришло ему на ум. "Тони" .  
  
Старк просиял и объявил, что да, это ему нравится и он не хочет быть ни Вальгардом, ни Ингилейвом, ни, упаси Иддун, Кьярвалем (хотя это имя, предложенное Сиф, могло и подойти), а вот Тони — это то, что надо. Коротко и ясно.  
  
Когда же Хогун попытался что-то сказать об отсутствии толкования, Тони прищурил глаза и заявил, что это его имя. Ему и решать. Огун может назваться хоть Кджетилом, хоть Кьярвальем. Если ему так важна вся эта ерунда. А он останется Тони. Точка. И, честно, это имя, хоть и не значило для асгардца ничего, было именно тем, что подходило старку как никакое другое.  
  
Но если вопрос с именем был решен, то местоположение дома старков и наличие родителей оставалось неизвестным. Поэтому Локи сам затаил дыхание, надеясь, что в этот раз Тони не отделается парой ничего не значащих фраз и у него будет хоть какая-то вразумительная информация.  
  
— Далась вам моя семья, — наконец соизволил открыть рот Тони. — Что, надеетесь отловить по парочке моих братьев и сестер, на черный день?  
— Да как ты смеешь… — начала Сиф и осеклась под взглядом старка.  
— Смею. И не поменяю своего мнения, пока не докажешь обратное. Это в будущем ты, возможно, великая воительница, а сейчас — просто девчонка, которой не нравятся куклы. Что, съела?  
— Не будь ты старком, я бы тебя!  
— Что, ударила бы маленького и безоружного? Так давай, я не боюсь! Думаешь, сдачи не прилетит?  
  
Они вскочили оба, став друг напротив друга, маленький Тони со вставшим дыбом загривком, не доходивший Сиф даже до пояса, и упрямо закусившая губу Сиф, готовая драться не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
  
— Эй, эй, вы чего? Тони, Сиф! — все повскакивали с мест, кинувшись к ним. Локи, конечно, бросился к Тони. Тот с первого дня принимал его сторону в спорах с Тором и его друзьями, и Локи не мог дать старка в обиду. Он подхватил Тони и охнул, тут же выпустив из рук. Старк показался непривычно тяжелым, твердым, словно одетым в металлическую броню. "Сделанным из железа". Правда, когда Локи тут же повторил попытку, Тони был уже привычно невесомым, и хотя шипел и выворачивался как мог, но справиться с ним оказалось, как и прежде, легче легкого. Постепенно все успокоились, помирились. Тони при всех чмокнул Сиф в щеку, сказав, что был неправ. Та смущенно зарделась, на миг став из суровой недотроги просто удивительно хорошенькой маленькой леди. Потом Тони, в знак примирения, предложил отправиться подразнить детёнышей пузатых чибисов, все с радостью согласились, и никто не вспомнил про вопрос, заданный Тором. Никто, кроме Локи.  
  
Вечером Тони, который ненавидел спать один, привычно забрался в кровать к Локи, позволяя обнять и притянуть к груди. Они слишком устали, удирая от разгневанных чибисов и это был шанс. Шанс, что полусонный Тони, наконец, проговорится. Он иногда бормотал что-то во сне на незнакомых языках, вскрикивал и пару раз даже плакал, и да, это было не совсем честно, но Локи просто не мог больше терпеть. Он обхватил старка так, чтобы не получить ненароком затылком по носу и, наконец, спросил:  
— Твой дом настолько страшное место, что ты не хочешь говорить о нем?  
  
Тони замер и Локи ощутил ту же самую тяжесть, что и в саду, когда пытался взять недовольного старка на руки. Но прежде, чем он успел задуматься об этом совпадении, Тони выдохнул, миг — и все прошло.  
— Почему страшное? — спросил Тони не оборачиваясь. — Может, я просто не помню этих глубоких пещер, полных огня и золота, в которых мои родители сплетались в танце любви? О! Вы же спрашивали кто они? Ну так знай, мои родители — подгорные морщеногие кизляконы. Они покрыты синей густой шерстью, а на затылке у каждого — красный рог, которым протыкают непослушных детей. Поэтому я и сбежал. Не хотел быть проткнутым.  
— Правда? — неверяще протянул Локи.  
  
Тони повернулся в кольце его рук и с грустью посмотрел на него.  
— Конечно нет. Я просто не помню ни дома, ни родителей.  
— Может, их и не было совсем? Я слышал, иногда так бывает!  
— Может быть… А может, я просто забыл, как забуду тебя, когда ты скажешь свое дурацкое желание вслух.  
— Оно не дурацкое!  
— Дурацкое. Не спорь! Думаешь, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь? Объясни — что веселого быть царём? Зачем тебе это?  
— Я не хочу быть царём!  
— А тогда зачем тебе быть первым в глазах отца? Он и так любит тебя. По-своему, но я уверен! Ну вот представь: ты — царь. Сел ты, значит, на трон, и что?  
— Буду править мудро и справедливо. Лучше, чем Тор! Я лучше, чем Тор!  
— Да я ж не спорю! В чем-то лучше, в чем-то хуже, дело не в этом. Просто мне кажется, очень скучно для тебя — быть царём. Надоест через неделю.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Не знаю… Править по очереди? Вот Тор тоже еще не понимает, какое это бремя — власть.  
— Но ведь кто-то должен…  
— Мне просто жаль, если это будешь ты… Столько всего интересного в мире, кроме как быть царём!  
— Путешествие по другим мирам?  
— Ага. И не только по ветвям Иггдрасиля. Хочешь, я научу тебя?  
— Конечно!  
— Договорились. Утром приступим. Может, благодаря этому однажды мы снова встретимся где-то. Я, конечно, не узнаю тебя, потому что забуду, как только ты скажешь свое дурацкое желание, но я буду скучать по тебе… Очень… — последние слова Тони проговорил едва слышно, уткнувшись Локи лицом в грудь.  
— Оно не дурацкое… — так же тихо ответил Локи, внезапно поняв, что ему и вправду совсем не нужно такое одобрение отца, если ценой ему станет расставание с другом. И что Тони и вправду как-то незаметно стал тем, кого хочется назвать словом "друг".  


 

***

  
— Я говорил, что вы беспечные идиоты? Какого черта вы сделали это и как теперь, скажите на милость, нам выбираться отсюда?  
  
Они стояли по колено в снегу, у подножья огромного утеса, чудом не сломавшие себе шею, когда свалились с него. Только благодаря тому, что Локи вспомнил одно хитрое заклинание, пока все они летели кубарем вниз. Тони, Локи, Тор и его неразлучная команда.  
  
Тони, как и обещал, стал учить Локи, как находить места, где миры соприкасались друг с другом, позволяя ходить между ними, не ставя в известность Хеймдалля. Не всегда точка перехода была благоприятным местом. С прелестной, мирной лужайки в Асгарде с равной вероятностью можно было попасть как во фруктовый сад Ванахейма, так и упасть в кипящую лаву Муспельхейма. Поэтому так важно было проявлять осторожность, прежде чем делать шаг в неизвестное.  
  
Сегодня у Локи было что-то вроде зачёта, когда Тони велел ему самому отыскать подходящее место и вычислить благоприятное для перемещения время. Локи нашел одно такое, рядом с тренировочной площадкой. Оттуда можно было попасть к цвергам в Свартальвхейм. Тони просто бредил их игрушками, интересуясь хитрыми приспособлениями, созданными цвергами, намного больше чем магией. Хотя, наверное, не верно было даже сравнивать это, потому что магией Тони не интересовался совсем. На занятия с Локи он ходил из чувства солидарности, и на все попытки научить чему-то отвечал, что он сам — магия. Чего он о себе не знает? Поэтому если Локи действительно хотел поразить Тони, неразумно было вести его к ванам, как бы самому Локи ни хотелось снова туда попасть.  
  
Но вот чего он точно не собирался делать — так это открывать дверь в Нифльхейм. Или Етунхейм. Локи еще не понял, где конкретно они очутились. И там и там было одинаково холодно. И там и там — злобные великаны. Просто одни древнее других, вот и все. В придачу он, как и все остальные, совершенно не рассчитывал попасть из лета в зиму, и все, что защищало его сейчас от колючего снега, была легкая рубашка и привычная накидка. И сапоги. На Тони не было даже этого, и сейчас теплолюбивый старк смешно подпрыгивал, стараясь согреть босые ноги.  
  
Локи подхватил Тони на руки и осуждающе посмотрел на брата. Такого идиотизма он не ожидал даже от него. Оказалось, что Тор и компания уже пару недель следили за ними, так как Тони наотрез отказался учить их своему искусству, заявив, что у них нет ни капли таланта и это все равно что впустую терять время. Чего Тони, с его деятельной натурой, терпеть не мог, так это тратить свое время зазря. Не то чтобы он когда-либо отказывался от задуманного, если не был уверен в результате. Хотя представить себе неуверенного Тони Локи не мог. Не тогда, когда на него смотрят другие. И тем не менее, Тору Тони отказал.  
  
Как оказалось, братец не смирился и решил, что ничто не помешает им отправиться в путешествие и так. Вернее — на великую битву, потому что все они оказались вооружены. Правда, лук Хогуна не выдержал падения, но вся остальная экипировка не сильно пострадала. Не то чтобы это помогло бы им в битве, вздумай великаны напасть прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я думал, вы собираетесь к цвергам… — виновато прогудел Тор, голос которого совсем недавно стал ломаться.  
— И что? Думаете, они не способны постоять за себя? И вообще, на кой тебе портить отношения с ними? Охохо, Тор! Ты же будущий царь!  
— Да! И поэтому должен покрыть себя ратной славой! Прежде чем сесть на трон! Мы все должны!  
— Зачем?!  
— Чтобы попасть в Вальгаллу!  
— Да на кой она тебе сдалась? Чего там хорошего в этой вашей Вальгалле? Девки и вино. Скукота! Вам еще рано, а Сиф вообще — без надобности. И ради этого воевать? Почему нельзя жить мирно? Дружить со всеми? Ладно, к черту, пусть тебя родители воспитывают, а я не нанимался. Ты хоть представляешь, что произошло?  
— Мы не попали к цвергам.  
— Нееет! Это мы с Локи не попали к цвергам. А вас там и быть было не должно! А почему мы с Локи не попали к цвергам? Потому что кое-кто толкнул нас раньше времени! И теперь ближайшая щель между мирами неизвестно где.  
— Ну можно забраться на утес обратно…  
— Можно. Если ты птица. Но не все двери открываются в обратную сторону. И эта — как раз из таких. И что теперь? Посмотри, Локи уже от холода синим становится. И Сиф вон, тоже…  
  
Тони, наконец, кажется, устал кричать, но его по прежнему колотило. Не от холода. Это Локи уже понял. От страха. От страха за них. Где-то вдалеке раздалось громовое рычание и сразу следом за ним — тоскливый волчий вой. Черные точки, стремительно увеличивающиеся в размерах, неслись к ним через заснеженную равнину.  
  
— Это великаны! — закричал Хогун.  
— Мы примем бой и умрем, как полагается асгардцам, — ответил Тор, потрясая своим коротким мечом.  
— Какой бой! Вы что? Черт, черт, Локи, ну хоть ты-то будь разумным!  
— Тони…  
— Да, Локи. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.  
  
Локи не надо было объяснять, о чем говорил Тони. Желание. Он мог вытащить их всех отсюда, потратив свое желание. Только вот хотел ли он, по настоящему, спастись? Может, и вправду лучше Вальгалла? Нет, тогда Тони попадет к етунам и кто знает, чем все это закончится. Ничем хорошим — это точно. Уж предводитель етунов точно не упустит свой шанс. И никакие разговоры о мире и всеобщей дружбе старку не помогут. Поэтому сейчас Локи был обязан мыслить как царь. Правитель Девяти Миров. Даже если он никогда им не будет.  
  
— Я тебя не забуду и обязательно найду! — крикнул он, перекрывая вой усиливающегося ветра, скорее давая обещание себе, чем Тони. — Найду, слышишь! А теперь, старк, слушай мое желание и повинуйся. Я хочу, чтобы сейчас, сию секунду, ты вернул нас всех домой.  


 

***

  
Мидгард был идеальным. Идеальным миром, который можно было попросить себе в награду. Должен же он был что-то попросить? Нет, конечно, никто бы не удивился, если бы Локи не выставил встречных условий. Но тогда он был бы еще одним жалким червем под подошвами Таноса. А уж кем-кем, но ни жалким, ни пресмыкающимся Локи никогда не был. Просто если жизнь чему его и научила, так это тому, что всегда легче следовать видению тебя окружающими. Тем сильнее будет их шок, когда ты сделаешь по-своему. И сейчас Локи внимательно изучал новый мир.  
  
Мидгард сильно изменился с тех пор, как Локи последний раз был там. После того, как Тони исчез, Фригга взяла с них всех непреложную клятву, что они не станут путешествовать между мирами иначе как с помощью Бивреста. Хотя бы до того момента, пока не подрастут. Так что сейчас Локи по-новому глядел на этот мир, полный непонятных механизмов и кричащих красок.  
  
Тони бы здесь понравилось.  
  
Нет, он не забыл старка. Просто с годами его образ рассеялся и стал чем-то размытым, чем-то ассоциировавшимся с окончанием детства. А ведь детство невозможно возвратить, так? Поэтому и Локи не надеялся вернуть себе Тони. Да и как бы он его узнал, если тот до сих пор жив?  
  
Локи нахмурился, отгоняя грустные мысли и сосредоточился на военном потенциале Мидгарда. Ему надо было понять, смогут ли те, кто называют себя людьми, дать отпор читаури. Стать союзниками Локи, если он решится на немыслимое — восстать против Таноса. Потому что никто, даже любовник Смерти, не вправе указывать принцу Асгарда, что ему делать.  
  
Взгляд Локи, лениво скользящий по строчкам новостных лент привлек кричащий заголовок. "Я — Железный Человек", а ниже — фотография брони. Алое с золотом. Как тот огонек, в который превратился Тони, прежде чем исчезнуть без следа. Локи нахмурился. Слишком часто в последнее время он вспоминал Тони. Скучал ли он по нему? Так же сильно, как по своей семье? По брату, отцу, маме. По величественному и прекрасному Асгарду? По прошлой, беспечной жизни?  
  
Локи вздохнул и открыл следующую картинку. На него смотрел кареглазый мужчина. Большие глаза в обрамлении длинных черных ресниц. Аккуратная бородка. Воображение мигом дорисовало пару симпатичных темных ушек, спрятавшихся между копной каштановых волос.  
  
Энтони Эдвард Старк. Гений, миллиардер, филантроп.  
  
Тони Старк. Его Тони Старк.  
  
Локи почувствовал как его губы, помимо воли, складываются в хищную улыбку. Он нашёл своего старка. И на этот раз не собирался отпускать.


End file.
